Bedtime Stories
by SimplyTwimum
Summary: A search for her Daddy leads a young Alice into her very own Wonderland. Will she be able to get back to him, so he can finish their story? This is our submission for the picture prompt drabble Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here it is Simplymatt and twilightmum69 collab piece for the picture prompt drabble we used picture #4,**

**Name; Bedtime Stories.**

**Genre: Family/Hurt& Comfort**

**Rated M.**

**Summary: A search for her Daddy leads a young Alice into her very own Wonderland. Will she be able to get back to him, so he can finish their story?**

**Thanks to Arc Morpheus for being our beta once again.**

1.

I have it ready,we are almost at the end, and he promised we would finish it tonight!

The story of the girl with my name, chasing a white rabbit and I have to know how it will end; will she get home? Will she escape that scary Queen Lady?

I am so excited!

**Click! **

The front door closed? Who left?

I run from my room, holding the book about 'Wonderland', only to be greeted by my mean older brother Emmett! He smiles that wide smile of his as he sits on the sofa.

"Daddy?" I ask, looking around for our father.

Emmett laughs at me. "Had to go to work half pint,said he will see you tomorrow, I am in charge."

That grin again, just like the cat from the book. I hate the grin and I hate my mean older brother!

"He...promised to read this to me!" My voice is small as I show him the book.

"Yeah, well he promised me a little brother and I got you!"

He is so mean! I run back into my room and slam the door, ignoring his taunts.

I really hate my brother! He promised, he promised we would finish it tonight!

It's so not fair! Then I hear it, a tiny tapping on my bedroom window,

I jump from my bed and open my curtains. It's getting dark outside, but I can just make out the white tail of a rabbit running in my garden!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you are enjoying reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it!**

2.

I saw it, I did! Like the one from my story!

Picking up my book I sneak from my room, past my brother who is playing his stupid computer games again, and make my way to the door; grabbing my coat.

I have to follow the rabbit I saw, just like the Alice in my story did. It will lead me to Daddy, I just know it. I pull the door quietly behind me before I make a run down the street, towards the direction I saw the white tail; towards daddy.

When I find him,he will finish the story, and will be so proud I found him all by myself! Once I am away from my house, my run becomes a skip as I think about sitting on my daddy's knee and reading our story.

Ha! Emmett will get is so much trouble for letting me sneak out. I know my daddy wears a white coat to work, with a watch on a chain, I've heard him talk about fixing Mrs Cope's waterworks; maybe he works with water...

A Plumber? I stop, hands on hips.

"Nope that's not right" I giggle to myself.

Then I hear the noise, it's a loud whirring noise as an ambulance drives past me on the road.

"Yeah, he works in the hospital, I remember now!" I whisper, continuing to skip in the direction of town.

Soon I am in the centre of Forks; it looks different in the dark; scary. I hear music and a funny voice; it's coming from a man stood against a wall with a guitar in his hand. I skip towards him and he smiles.

"Heeellloooo." His voice sounds different to mine, it makes me giggle.

"Hi"

"My name is Jasper...J...A...S...P...E...R!"He sang, moving his fingers on his guitar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep we still own nothing,,,**

**Although after working with me Simplymatt deserves a medal!..**

3.

I stare up in wonder at the man with the curly hair, smoking one of those funny smelling cigarettes Emmett hides from daddy. I turn my nose up as he sings out his words to me.

"So...tell me...Alice...where is ya...goinnnnng?"

I giggle at the funny, crazy man as he leans against the wall, playing his guitar noisily.

"I am off to see my daddy, so he can read me my story." I say, smiling.

Mrs Swan at school says we shouldn't talk to strangers, but Alice does when she is in Wonderland,so I think this is ok. I don't really like Mrs Swan, she never smiles much! This Jasper man stops playing as he sucks on his smelly cigarette,blowing smoke rings that make me giggle like they do in the book, talking to me normally, just kinda slow.

"Ain't you a bit young to be out so late at night, Alice?"

I scowl!

Emmett always says I am too young, I hate him! "I am eight years old and three months!" I scold.

"Wow... Eight and THREE months, that's old." I giggle as he rolls his eyes. "But I still think it's kinda young to be out late little Alice."

"Nu uh! Daddy lets me walk to the store all by myself!" I tell him proudly.

He puts his hand on his chin, and his cigarette lights up more. He's thinking, I know. It's the look daddy gives me when I ask for a cookie before dinner.

"Maybe I should walk you home little Alice! The city is a scary place for a young girl like you!"

He moves towards me, placing his guitar on the floor and I start to step back. Is he gonna be mean like my brother?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you are still enjoying our little TAIL! Haha get it..tail! Pfft fine I'll leave the jokes to my hubs xx**

4.

I look at his face and then down to his hand, he is holding it out to me, smiling. Jasper makes me laugh, but Daddy always tells me not to go off with strangers.

"I don't think I should."

"And why is that,little Alice?" He smiles, he doesn't look mad at me.

"Cos my Daddy said I should not go with strangers."

"A very wise man indeed." Jasper smile folding his arms and looking down at me.

I nod. "Yup, he is a doctor." I smile.

I watch as he blows more smoke rings, and I want to catch them in my hands but they are too high. "Wow! A Doctor you say? Are you sure I shouldn't take the doctor's daughter home; make sure she is safe?" He says.

I shake my head violently. "Nu hu! My big brother is there and he is mean. I want to go see my Daddy!" I tell him. It's then I see it again, from the corner of my eye, the white tail running across the road. I need to follow the rabbit, get to Daddy! Alice did this in her book, and I just know that everything will be alright.

Clinging tightly to my book I run out into the road, towards the bunny; without saying a real farewell to the singing Jasper.

All I see is the bunny. I didn't even see the blinding lights, or hear the car coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you are still with us!**

**Yeah, still own nothing!**

5.

Stupid car, stupid bright light! The big red car stopped right in front of me! Daddy will be mad I didn't look both ways when I ran after the bunny!

The bunny! I look to the place he was, but he has gone! Oh no!

A lady gets out of the car and walks towards me! Stupid lady, stupid car, stupid lights; scared away the bunny!

"Alice? Alice Cullen is that you?" Stupid lady knows my name?

She rushes towards me, and I giggle at her cardigan, all black but covered in red hearts with a silver crown on the left breast and a name written on; Rosalie. Stupid lady is wearing the same clothes that kids wear!

She grins at me,the same one Emmett has; I hate him and I don't think I like her either!

"Alice, what are you doing out so late? Where is your Daddy?" She asks, towering down at me.

Not telling her! I don't like this lady with the stupid hearts! She huffs like I do when I have to stay with Emmett, tapping her foot.

"Well!" She snaps.

My face goes red with anger and I want to scream at the scary lady.

"He is...at the hospital." I say quietly.

"And does he know his daughter is wandering the streets at night?" She asks.

I glare at her angrily. I don't like this scary,nosey lady! Scary lady folds her arms for a moment, then grabs my arm and leads me to her car door.

She is hurting my arm, and I can feel my tears falling. I don't like this lady; I don't like her one bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just so you know this story is in no way like the film Bedtime Stories, although I find it very funny that my partner in crime is today getting himself a Guinea pig, I hope it looks like Bugsy!**

**Anyway we own nothing, just amazing imaginations that are so much on the same wave length sometimes its scary.**

6.

She opens the back door of the car, still squeezing my arm. It really hurts!

"Y...You're hurting me..." I sob. Even Emmett doesn't hurt me this much!

"Oh do be quiet; I am going to be late to work as it is thanks to you! Now get in." She is a mean old scary lady!

I climb into the back seat, and she slams the door that hits me on the butt, knocking me forward.

She is a mean,mean lady! I am telling my daddy on her! I sit up in my seat as she starts the car, scowling at me in the mirror and I stick my tongue out at her.

"Belt up, we don't want to crash and hurt your pretty little head now do we!" She laughs.

She starts the car and I look out the window. Nope, still no Mr Rabbit! I look on the floor of her back seat.

W...h...i...m...p...e...r!

Dolls all over the floor! All with...no... Heads!She is...the...the...the big bad Queen!

Off with his head! Off with his head!

Oh no! I am in the car with the mean old Queen of Hearts!

CLICK

The doors just locked! I look back to her mean eyes in the mirror!

She winks at me! What am I going to do?

Alice from the books never got in the Queens car, how would she have gotten out?

I look around me panicking. I look out the window at the passing street, and as the car starts to move forwards down the street, I see the white rabbit.

Is he signalling to me? What does he want me to do?


	7. Chapter 7

**So hope you are still enjoying this story, loved writing this with Matt.**

**Flove our beta Arc, should do the outakes some days of the conversations Matt and I had writing , pouts n all. (and that was Matt)**

**We own nothing but a great friendship :)**

**7.**

I look out the front window, as the car pulls to a stop near some lights, the engine still making loud noises.

Cars can't move on red, Daddy told me so! I look out at for the rabbit again, and see a flash of white as it disappears under the hedge.

What now? What did he want me to do?

I try the door...yep, still locked!

I look at the mean old lady called Rosalie, hands tapping the steering wheel impatiently.

What to do, what to do? That button!

The one Daddy has in his car to lock all doors! I look between the two front seats; it's there, like in Daddy's car!

I have to be quick, have to press the button and get out. I jump forward to click the button to release the doors, and force the door open, but the car is already going forward.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? CLOSE THAT FUCKING DOOR YOU STUPID BRAT!" The mean lady shouts.

No! I look at the passing street, no other cars about. Should I jump? The mean lady leans behind her, trying to pull the door closed; the car wobbles about.

She has the handle! She is pulling it closed!

No!

I need to get to daddy, get away from the mean lady with the hearts. I push the door, but she is too strong.

What should I do?

"STUPID KID! YOU TRYING TO FUCKING KILL US?"

Stupid kid? I am a kid! And what do kids do best? I grab her arm, locking my teeth around her flesh. She screams; the car wobbling more as she pulls free from me, slamming those things Daddy calls brakes.

My body slams into the back of her chair and it really hurts! I am shaking, slumped against the seat. She is opening her door!

I have to go.

I have to get away from the lady with the headless dolls. I have to get to daddy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Meh you know what I'm going to say..Matt...blah blah, **

**Own nothing..blah blah**

**Enjoy!**

**8.**

I stumble out of the car, grabbing my book as I run towards the hedge as I dodge the mean ladies grasp. My leg hurts, think I banged it when she stopped the car, but I have to get away from her, ignore the pain.

"ALICE!" She calls my name.

I don't go back, just keep running deeper into the dark alley that was near the hedge the bunny ran under.

Can't stop! Got to keep going! Away from the mean lady who chops her dolls heads off!

**THUMP!**

My book flies from my hand as I fall to the floor scraping my knee and hurting my arm. I pull my body back to standing, grab my book; trying not to cry at the pain.

Then I feel it; rain, it's falling and coming down fast. I pull the hood of my coat over my head, looking around me. I see shelter, a few steps away and I go as fast as I can, trying not to cry at the pain.

I sit under the small, dark shelter; rain still getting my shoes. I'm cold, and I hate the dark! I want to go home! Even if it means I have to see Emmett's stupid grin, I just don't want to be here!

I miss my Daddy. I put my head to my knees, still gripping my book; and let the tears fall.

"I...miss...my...Daddy! W...anna...go...home!" I sob.

I just wish someone could hear me. It's then I hear the laughter.

The singing; a party?


	9. Chapter 9

**Sigh I am coming to the end of MY A/N from chpts 11 onwards its all Matt, so be nice.**

**This story was very different for the both of us to write hope you are loving it.**

**9.**

I walk towards the noise. "Happy Birthday to me!" Sings a man. He is wearing a funny party hat and his voice is squeaky.

"Well helllooo little girl." He grins happily, tripping slightly as he walks.

"Hi." I giggle. "Is it your birthday?"

The funny man shakes his head, and his hat fell over his eyes.

"Then why are you singing?"

"I like to sing." He hiccups, making me giggle again.

"You have a funny voice."

"That's rather rude little girl." He looks at me, his eyes go small.

"Sorry." I whisper.

"Well?"

"Well?"

"Do you like to sing, good gracious little girl." His eyes are big as dishes now, but his voice makes me giggle again as I nod.

He leans against the building, pushing his hat back onto his head.

"What do you like to sing?"

I think about the songs I sing with Miss Swan.

"Twinkle Twinkle."

"I know that song!"

"You do?"

He nods, and his hat falls over his head again and I giggle. He stands up tall and smiled at me.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!

How I wonder what you're at!

Up above the world you fly,

Like a tea tray in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!

How I wonder what you're at!"

I giggle so hard I fall on my bottom.

"That's not the words!"

"Then what are the words!"

I sighed and took a deep breath.


	10. Chapter 10

**So here it is the final A/N from me, would like to thank a few people, 'Clears throat'; I would like to thank Loopy Lou for introducing Matt to ff, I would like to thank Arc Morpheus for being an amazing beta and getting this ready for us so quickly..ARC YOU ROCK!**

**I would like to thank the Drabble forum for continuing to make Fanfic fun with all their new challenges.**

**But mostly I would like to thank my partner in crime who if it wasn't for him this wouldn't have got finished, thanks for writing with me and taking on yet another new challenge.**

**10.**

"Twinkle Twinkle little star, how I wonder where you are.

Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, how I wonder where you are"

"Preposterous!" He said shaking his head, his blonde hair flopping on his head.

"You are mad." I giggle.

"As a Hatter." He laughed. "Oh look a rabbit, what a strange sight to see at this late hour."

I spin around to see the tip of a white tail disappear down the street.

"I have to go, or my Daddy will be gone, I can't be late."

I run to the road, waving goodbye to the funny man in the hat, he was just like the mad hatter in my storybook, now I have to get to my Daddy to see how this story ends.

"Wait! Don't you want to stay and drink some...tea?"

I don't answer; I have to go get to Daddy.

"ALICE!" I freeze at the voice.

It's the scary lady! The one with the hearts!

She sounds close!

I have to hide!


	11. Chapter 11

**SimplyMatt here, my turn with these authors notes, MUWAHAHAHA!**

**Never done a drabble, never thought I could fit so much into so little space, yet I love our first attempt at this together. As we seem to be very morbid, we tossed around ideas that seemed to go a little toooo dark, don't ask, better to get out of my head. Anyway, instead we decided on a play on the story of Alice In Wonderland, with a modern take.**

**Hope you like our little play.**

**CHASE THE RABBIT ALICE!**

* * *

**11.**

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Gotta hide!

Get away from the lady with the missing heads! I look around, hearing her voice getting closer, and jump behind some big dirty rubbish bags just in time.

I hold my breath as I see her speed past my hiding place, but she stops after a few steps.

I am scared, Daddy. The scary lady moves back to where I am, not far from me and I close my eyes, trying to hide inside my head.

Help me, Daddy.

I need you to find me.

I want to go home.

I can't stop the tears falling, but as she moves closer to me I hear the signing again, stopping as it meets with the scary lady.

"My lady. Do you dance?" The mad hatter man asks.

"What? Who are you, get away from me." Mean lady says, trying to get past him.

"They call me Carlisle. Now do you dance? I lost a little girl who I sang to, so I thought we could dance."

I watch the man coming towards the lady, watch as she tries to get past him.

"POLICE! HEEEELLLLLPPPPP." Scary lady screams, hurting my ears.

I watch as she runs off, screaming like a little girl and I giggle, still hiding. The man called Carlisle comes to my hiding place.

"Do I do well little girl? Did I scare her away for you?" He asks, smiling at me before taking a drink from a bottle.

I stare at him, smiling without speaking, shocked he knew to help.

"Little girl?"

"Yes?" I reply.

"Go find your Daddy, little girl."

"T...thank you!" I say, before running the way the rabbit went.

* * *

**Love comes in many forms, and we like it in reviews, so leave us some please xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Matt again! Yey, Alice is making friends while running away from scary lady, I love scary lady though, must get myself a collection of headless Barbies too.**

**Back we go, lets see what our little girl is up too.**

* * *

**12.**

I run as fast as I can, deeper into the city as far away from scary lady and the nice man as I can. I can't see the rabbit anywhere.

I stand and turn in circles, then I see it, it's the rabbit's tail it looks like the pom pom on my Santa hat.

I run towards it, its hiding under a box in a door.

"Gotcha!" I shout grabbing the fluffy tail.

The tail jumps and hides back into the box, I kneel down on my hands and knees. Poking my finger in to find the tail, I jump back in surprise,

It's stuck to something and I don't think it's the rabbits butt. I poke the tail again and it snores like grandpa,

Do rabbits snore?

ZZzzzzzzzz

The box moved, and as I fell back on my bottom a smile peeps from behind the Cheetos box,

"I'm sorry." I whisper as I stand, wiping the dirt from my jeans and picking up my book.

"Hello little girl, isn't it a little late to be out?"

I shook my head,

"I thought you was my rabbit." I sniff

"You've lost your rabbit?"

I shook my head again "I don't have a rabbit. I'm following one and its gonna take me to Daddy, cos he promised to finish my book and he went to work, so I decided to follow him so he can finish my book cos it's my favourite. It has my name in it, and he promised"

The nice face smiled at me then yawned.

"Where is your Daddy?"

"He works in the hospital he's a doctor."

"I know where the hospital is." The nice face smiled at me.

* * *

**Finally, she is so much closer to her goal xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jumps in - Matt again, waves!**

**Wouldn't it be funny if she caught the rabbit and made a stew...or is that just me? I think Karen is mad she is letting me do the authors notes now, teehee.**

**Hope you're all enjoying this. Admit it, you love my little rants at the start hehe.**

* * *

**13.**

"Really?" I smiled, looking round to make sure the mean lady wasn't close,

ZZzzzzzzz

I giggled, the nice smile and bright eyes were now closed, and the nice lady was snoring like my Daddy.

"Hello?" I giggled.

Zzzzzzzzz

"Erm, nice lady?"

I poked her gently with my foot, she jumped, and two fluffy slippers poked out of the box,

Not the bunny tail, I guess.

"Sorry... _yawn_...Dear."

"Now what did you want to know my dear?"

"You said you knew where I could find my Daddy?" I smiled, bouncing on my feet.

"I did?"

"U huh." I nodded.

She was funny, her face scrunched up like Emmett's hamster as she tried to think,

"Ahh yes, the …..._yaw_n...hospital."

I nodded. "Yes he works there."

I heard a car screech and my head spun around; I hope it isn't the mean lady again, when I turn back round the nice lady is asleep again.

ZZZzzzzzz

"Hello nice lady?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at me again "The hospital is.._.yawn...yawn.._.that way." She pointed her fluffy white slippers down the street.

I giggled as she disappeared again under the Cheetos box, just her fluffy pom poms sticking out.

Then I saw it out of the corner of my eye, it just had to be this time, a fluffy white butt and a pom pom tail.

"I'm coming white rabbit, wait!"

* * *

**There she goes again, chasing the white bunny. Got to love children's innocence.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Matt is back teehee, just wanted to say I LOVE this next part, shame I didn't give poor Alice a gun, you will see why hehe.**

**Wonder if Karen is shouting at my author's notes yet teehee**

* * *

**14.**

"Did that little girl just call after a rabbit, Bro?"

"That she did, Bro that she did."

I stop suddenly as I turn the corner and run into two boys. They are about the same age as Emmett, but they are _huge! _They are like the size of a house! Both of them, the same only one has darker skin!

"Where is she going, Bro?"

"No idea, Bro! Let's ask her, Bro."

"Agreed, Bro!"

Oh no! These two remind me of the two annoying fat boys that, Daddy told me need to get a treadmill, whatever one of those is. These boys aren't fat though, they are just so tall with huge arms, like the ones Emmett wants, and can't have cos he is so lazy.

"Where you going, Girlie?" They ask me, together.

I scowl!

They are just as annoying as the fat boys!

"Off to find my, Daddy!" I say crossly.

"She is off to see her Daddy, Bro."

"Yes, she just told us, Bro."

I look between them for the rabbit; I don't want to be around these two for long. I need to find Daddy.

"What are your names?" I ask.

"She asked for our names, Bro."

"Yes, yes, not deaf, _Bro_! I am Jacob, and this is Mike."

"Why do you keep calling each other Bro? Are you even brothers?"

They don't look like brothers to me.

"My name is Ja-Cub, n I is da bomb,

Rapping wit ma brotha from anotha motha,

She don't call him son!

He is Mi-Kieeeeeeeeeeeee

Yo, Yo, We gots da flow!"

Why is it I want to suddenly go back to the scary lady?

Anything is better than these two!

* * *

**See, see why she needed a gun? Tweedledee & Tweedledum, who better to play the part then these two hehe**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, did anyone else wish Alice shot Jacob and Mike? Would have gone down a treat I think, for me anyway.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

**15.**

Can't help it, but I even want Emmett here, to save me from these...two! I look around me, still no rabbit. I walk past the two boys, ignoring them while I look for my bunny. Why are boys so stupid?

"She is leaving, Bro!" "I can see that, Bro!"

No rabbit! Only stupid boys, but no way of finding my, Daddy! I turn around and place my free hand on my hip, as the two boys start to play fight.

"Stop it! I want to find my Daddy! So if you can't help me then I suggest you leave me alone!"

I say angrily!

They stop fighting to look at me, both having their mouths open like the real fat boys.

"That's a scary little girl, Bro!"

The one called Jacob nods.

"WHERE IS THE HOSPITAL!" I shout at the stupid boys.

"Whoa! She shouted, Bro!"

"Scarier than my sister, Bro! Its round there you know!" He points, and I follow with my eyes.

Down that dark street? I gulp.

"Not far, just down there and round the corner, then you will be there."

"Let's go, Bro."

"Agreed, Bro."

I smile as they run off, back the way I came. Yey, they left! I turn back towards the dark street, looking for lights, but can't see any.

I grip my book tightly, take a deep breath as I move my first foot forward. Down the street and around the corner, that's what the two boys said.

Daddy will be there, and I will be with him to finally read my story.

"ALICE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Scary lady is close!

No!

I am almost there! I run into the dark as fast as I can, away from the scary lady and towards my daddy!

* * *

**So Alice is going down her own dark hole, well street. Lets see where she ends up now xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**What do you think of our little Alice so far? By far my fave female in the Twilight world, and this one is adorable...cuuuuuute.**

**Think Karen is annoyed I am still having too much control chatting here.**

* * *

**16.**

A hand grabs my arm and I try to wriggle free. I turn to whoever grabbed me and it's a scary man, he's smelly and dressed in a brown coat that looks too big for him. He has lots of hair on his face and big yellow teeth!

"Get off me!" I try to shout, but my voice is too little.

"Oh come on little girl, why don't you stop and play with me!" He laughed.

I don't like his laugh, it's scary and mean. He has a big smile on his face, and he pulls on my arm, licking his lips. He pushes my sleeve up, and his glove is itchy against my arm.

I don't want this man touching me! Daddy, help me! I begin to wail, holding my book tight to my chest.

"Charlie you're scaring her, let her be." A soft voice said.

I turn and it's the nice lady with the pom pom slippers. Scary man makes a grunting sound, like grandpa does when he's asleep.

I wriggle my body, and he lets go of my arm laughing. I don't like his laugh, it's scary.

"Pay no mind to Charlie little Alice, he's as mad as a March hare!"

"Thank you for helping me." I smiled, but as I turn back to her she is sat inside her box again; asleep.

"Please Daddy where are you?" I whisper.

"He's late."

I turn and scary lady is leaning against the wall and looking at her long red nails.

* * *

**Scary lady is back. Poor Alice.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Matt back posting again, lost a few hours as my new pet arrived, my little guinea pig called Bean, he is so bloody cute I could die. Currently he is hiding in his hutch that was a pain to put up.**

**So anyway, the sun is shining here, but our poor Alice is still out chasing bunnies and looking for her Daddy. **

**RUN ALICE!**

* * *

**17.**

"Late?"

"Yes late, he is always late." She starts to walk towards me, her shoes making a tick tock sound.

My body is shaking, from being back in front of the lady I thought I had escaped.

"He's always late, and he never has time for me!" She points her long nail at me "Because ... of...you!"

I look at her; I don't know what she is talking about, why would my Daddy need to have time for her? She laughs and it reminds me of the scary man.

Then I see it, white disappearing round the corner in front of me. I take a deep breath I must be brave like the Alice in my book! I fall to my knees and quickly crawl under mean lady's legs; she spins so fast she falls on her bottom.

I stand and giggle.

"You are a mean lady!" I growl.

She shakes her fist and me and her face turns as red as her nails.

I run as fast as I can round the corner, I see the big hospital with its bright lights and big Red Cross. I lift my book to my face and kiss the picture.

"Yes... nearly there." I whisper.

The hospital is very busy with lots of people running around in different coloured coats. My Daddy has a white coat with his watch on his pocket. I walk along a long hallway there are lots of men and ladies in white coats with watches on their pockets.

I try handles on rooms but they don't open.

* * *

**Almost there, she is so close. GO GO GO**


	18. Chapter 18

**I miss writing slash, sob sob, but this story is so darn cute I love it.**

**So Alice is almost there, close enough to touch her goal.**

**GO GIRL!**

* * *

**18.**

I push a handle at the end of the hall and it moves. I push myself inside; its dark but I can see a desk like Daddy has at home and a sofa too. This has to be Daddy's office, it has to be. I walk over to a desk and I find the photo of me and Emmett last summer.

"THIS IS DADDY'S OFFICE!" I cheer.

I should wait here for him, he should be back soon. I sit on the sofa, yawning slightly as I start to relax. The scary lady won't get me here, not now I am in Daddy's office. I yawn again, feeling my eyes getting heavy and I know how tired I am.

I should rest, sleep until Daddy comes back. He will be so happy I am here, and that I found it all by myself! I lay back and remember my own adventure, my new friends, and all the scary people I met tonight.

I wonder what happened to the rabbit. Will I see him again?

I yawn again, closing my eyes, feeling myself falling to sleep finally! It's already way past my bedtime! I don't recognize it at first, but as it gets louder there is no mistaking.

The tapping feet of the scary lady approaching!

I sit up and look towards the door, watching in horror as the door starts to open.

* * *

**Dum De Dum...not sure what to say here but wanted to ramble something.**

**Give us some love xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Matt again, it shocks me how fun writing drabbles can be, love it so will have to do another soon.**

**Back to our little girl, go go go Alice!**

* * *

**19.**

The light is bright coming through the door, it shines off her long red nails, I scurry under my Daddy's desk, but I have left the book, _my_ book on the sofa where I fell asleep, I see her long fingers move towards my book.

I want to bite her, but I cover my mouth so she can't hear me breathing, just as her hand grasps the book a bright, white light appears at the door, "Can I help you Miss Rose?" a kind voice says, it reminds me of my momma.

The mean lady jumps up and drops my book on the floor, "No I was just looking for..." she talks fast, like Emmett does when he gets caught doing something Daddy said not to do.

"What exactly are you looking for?" kind lady asks.

"It... It doesn't matter" mean lady hisses and she moves and I can see the kind lady, she is very pretty; she has white hair and a long white dress like my white queen dress up.

"Then I am sure you have been told by Dr Cullen NOT to enter his office?"

Kind Lady Rocks! Mean lady stomps her foot and I bite my hand so I don't giggle, when she has gone, kind lady walks into Daddy's office.

"Are you here little Alice?"

* * *

**A voice? Who Be Thee?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Guessed who the owner of the voice was? Bet you didn't!**

* * *

**20.**

I scurry out from under the desk and smile at the kind lady, she smiles a bright smile, and I smile back.

"I'm waiting for my Daddy, he has to finish my book tonight, he promised," she smiled again nodding her head.

"I know little Alice, that's why I'm here."

"You are?"

"Yes, your Daddy got a call from your big brother and he said you were gone."

Dumb brother, I can see his big smile as he calls Daddy to tell him I'm not home.

"I'm sorry, I worried Daddy but he promised," I sniffed, "now I don't know where he is and that mean lady was cross with me and she hurt my arm and put me in her car and I was scared" I say and I can feel tears starting to run down my cheeks, kind lady smiled and knelt down next to me, she smelt pretty like strawberries.

"What's your name?"

"Tess" she smiled

"I like you Tess; do you know where my Daddy is?"

Tess nodded and held out her hand, I took her hand and she walked me through the big hallway, into a room with lots of chairs, then I saw it, white coat, watch on pocket...

* * *

**Tess! Named after our lovely Beta Arc Morpheus...cause that's her name hehe. Don't think there are many real people called Arc Morpheus...or are there?**


	21. Chapter 21

**So, the final chapter of our little story, hope you liked it and please leave thoughts. Thanks to everyone who read it, our Beta Arc Morpheus, and I guess I should thank Karen hehe. Without her I wouldn't have even thought to do a drabble and it was fun xxxx**

* * *

**21.**

"DADDYYYYYYYYYY!"

He turned round and smiled, knelt on the floor and opened his arms; I ran to him and jumped into them with a squeal.

"There you are my Alice, did you have an adventure?"

"Oh yes Daddy."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Nuh huh!" I shook my head.

"Why?"

"Because you have to finish my story, I brought my book because you promised but you went to work and that isn't fair cos you promised so I brought the book to you!"

Daddy chuckled and sat on the sofa and put me on his lap, he started to read, and I cuddled close, maybe I could write a story of my adventures tonight.

Then one day a little girl would be sat on her Daddy's lap, listening to _MY_ Adventures!

I am warm and safe in my Daddy's arms and my eyes start to close.

"_Their_ eyes bright and eager with many a strange tale, perhaps even with the dream of Wonderland of long ago: and how she would feel with all their simple sorrows, and find a pleasure in all their simple joys, remembering her own child-life, and the happy summer days."

This was the last thing I heard my Daddy say...

* * *

**Awwwww our little girl was all tired after her big adventure, bless.**

**THE END**


End file.
